Surveillance of occupational information on routine data sources such as death certificates an cancer registry abstracts is often used to identify disease problems and to develop hypotheses for further epidemiologic study. The proposed research is intended to compare, for a sample of incident New Jersey cancer cases and controls, occupational data which has already been collected from three independent sources: personal interview, cancer registry abstracts, and death certificates. The information recorded on the death certificate and cancer registry abstract will be compared with the more accurate information collected from a lifetime occupational history obtained during personal interview. The long term objective of this research is to suggest to epidemiologists and other researchers the most effective uses of routinely collected occupational data by describing how accurately these data sources characterize the usual occupation and industry of individuals. If the death certificate or cancer registry abstract often describe last occupation/industry or current occupation/industry, then the value of these sources for occupational epidemiologic studies will need to be reassessed.